Red Dead J Marston
by jackjohn.marston
Summary: this is jack marston's story. the Easter egg from GTA a book called Red Dead by J Marston. this is about jacks life, jack telling the story about what his father did in Dutch's gang.. how they all met. how jack handled it all. how he felt. the dying years of the wild west. what does jack do after his father dies ? how did he know about everything? story's, who he met on the way?


**Red Dead**

Everyone sees the world differently,it's not all sunshine and daisy's. No fairy tail and no happy ending's. You can't erase the past, you can't change who you are ? Mystery of all it is. We try to change who we are, we may try to forget the past. But does it haunt us? Does it come back to us?

In the dying years of the wild west, i lived a life with my parent's it wasn't some ordinary life. What is ordinary? My father "John" was an outlaw my mother was a whore. We lived among outlaw's. Dutches gang. My pa was born in 1873. His father was a scot and his mother was a prostitute who died during child birth. I don't know much about them. I never met them. My father grew up in a orphanage just after his father died. He soon ran away and met up with Dutch and his gang. Where he was taught to read, defend for himself. How to survive, hunt. My father became an outlaw himself and a gunslinger. He soon met up with my mother. "Abigail" my mother was born in 1875, she was an orphan and grew up to be a prostitute. She also rode with Dutche's gang, she slept with everyone in the gang but fell in love with my father.

Dutches gang did things no man should do! Learning right from wrong ? Van der linde, bill willaimson, javier escuella, John Marston, uncle, Abigail Marston rode together. Fighting, stealing, robberies, murders and kidnapping across the frontier. Stealing and fought for a reason? Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Travelling from town to town. My father and mother gave birth to me. Jack marston in 1895. I don't remember much from being young, as much as i can i remember, not having a home. We travelled from place to place. We had to move from different places if the gang thought we were in trouble or danger. Why would that matter? They could handle what was given to them in full force hand. 1906, my father went out early morning, i remember my mother saying be safe. Me and my sister stayed home with our mother. My father did not return that night. It didn't occur to me he was in danger. My father went for days, missing, away with Dutch and the gang. I stayed home with my mother and my sister until she passed away 1909 from scarlet fever. My mother began to worry, until uncle came running into the cabin to tell us my father had been shot and was badly hurt, he was left by Dutch. I remember my mother putting her hands on her face as she began to cry. She told me to go into the other room as i stood staring out the window hoping he may return. Until my sister came into the room and we heard the door being locked. I seen my mother blow a kiss and said stay there as she ran towards my father in a back of a wagon.

Later that night my father explained about moving again, i stood next to him with my sister. My mother putting her hands on our shoulder's. "its time to move kids, a different lifestyle a change, i promise" i never believed my pa, he promised so much. Never kept his promises. My father was a nice man deep down other than the killings and stealing. We later moved to Beechers hope a small ranch in west Elizabeth, great plains. Trees surrounding the area, the fields of green and the fresh air, animals running free. Each day i used to sit and watch the sun set and the sun rise. Hoping i would have a story to tell. I spent my time reading books. Shortly after my sister passed. Me, my father, mother and uncle lived on the ranch. I did my chores each day, i taught myself how to read, after Dutch and my father.

I never went to school, my mother spent her days cooking and cleaning, my uncle drinking, my father working on the ranch. I sat and wondered if anyone would realise if i was gone ? My father always wanted me to be a man. not to stay in the fairy tail books. I grew up, alone, a father not around.

I used to go out on my own each night, wondering how it would be like to live in a book.

All i wanted was my father to teach me, show me how it was the survive, hunt and shoot.

1911, early morning i woke up to a group of men at the door. They where all dressed smartly. Some were the American army. They stood staring into the cabin. My father walked to the door with his gun as i stood with my bolt action rifle. My father did not know i had that gun. As i seen them badge passed my father and grabbed my mother. My father held up a gun but there were to many. I heard one say where is your boy. I heard my father stand next to the door as a man kicked the door open and said to me boy go with your mother. I stood staring, looking at my father and my mother, my mother was trying to get the John as they took her in the auto-mobile. "son put the gun down and come with us" as as one of the American army pushed me towards the door. He told me to get into the auto-mobile,

As we sat, my father pushed a law-man. I heard him shout "Give me back my family" a man names Edgar Ross stood staring smoking a cigar as he spoke to my father. Just that moment. It went pitch black as they put a bag over our heads we had out hands tied behind our backs. My father was angry.

It was a long journey to where we were going. The smell of the air changed, the smell of smoke, we heard people talking. The sounds of auto-mobiles and horses passing us. "your father will be ok, he's doing business" as they took the bags off our heads. They walked us to a building. "what is this place" my mother stood as the evil stare shot out. I was ready to shout, i was angry sad confused. They put us into a room. My mother started to cry. "its ok ma" i tried to comfort her. Later that evening a knock at the door. I walked over to get it as i looked at my mother. She fell asleep. As i opened the door a tall old man stood looking at me. As he coughed " well aren't you going to let me in" i walked away from the door.. As i sat down, why are we here ? " son, your father needs to take on some business, only he can do. Itll make his life a lot better" but why ? What will make it so better ? Is he OK i want to see him! The man walked out before turning around " your mother is needed in the kitchen. Don't worry"


End file.
